


A Drunk's Prayer

by Fragiledewdrop



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Grantaire's POV, M/M, Mention of Canonical Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragiledewdrop/pseuds/Fragiledewdrop
Summary: During the battle at the barricade, Grantaire observes Enjorlas and silently murmurs a secret prayer.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 6





	A Drunk's Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is the fruit of one of my daily writing excercises in which I pick three random words from the dictionary and write a poem that contains them. In this case the words were "facade", "resistance" and "summing up". Apparently it was enough for all my enjoltaire related feels to pour out.I hope you enjoy it.

The night is cold against

The people’s barricade,

The facade of a café,

The walls of a blind alley.

You are the fire that warms us,

Gold in the dirt,

Your blood precious rubies on ivory skin

Bled for the freedom

Of country and kin.

I own rubies too

In an emerald bottle,

Rubies enchanted by a necromancer’s hand,

Infused with the power of poppies

That crown Dionysus in his sleep.

Will you exchange your rubies for mine?

Give me your wounds to bear,

And drink of my wine,

Drink and forget,

Forget for a while?

Lay down the burden

Of freedom and pain,

Get lost in the sweet

Bondage of lips,

Let me drink the exhaustion

Straight from your mouth-

You know how good I am at getting drunk,

And even your sorrow is sweeter to me

Than the finest of grapes.

But no, you won’t.

Your eyes transfix me,

Fierce arrows

In the hands of a god.

They bring pestilence too,

Remember, Apollo?

And I have been sick with Eros’s ailment

Since the first time they pierced me.

You bleed for humanity

And a future you won’t see

(Or maybe you have seen it. You are the god

Of prophecy, after all)

 _ **I**_ will bleed for ** _you_** ,

I will erect barricades to protect you

And my resistance is no less desperate than yours.

When we die hand in hand

I am too close to the sun

To feel the bullets,

But I see questions

Clear in your eyes:

What will be history’s summing up of our case?

My Apollo, I have killed no man, yet I will slaughter

Any self- appointed judge

Who dares condemn you

With my bare hands.

F.

**Author's Note:**

> The end! If you liked it, you can find more of my writing on my new writing blog, @versesforthedew , and on my main blog @fragiledewdrop (on tumblr.)


End file.
